Shikani Nara
}} Shikani Nara (奈良 鹿似, Nara Shikani) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure and a member of the Nara Clan. Adept in his clans Secret Techniques, Shikani is one of the leading members of the Nara Clan. Shikani is also a Nara Clan representative in the ANBU, gaining him much respect from his fellow clansmen. Personality Naturally calm and comically simplistic, Shikani likes to be seen as plain out average. He hates getting attention, but much to his dismay, he normally gets it. He enjoys the smaller things in life, like taking a sip of some sake or watching the deer run around at the Nara Compound. He constantly detests utilizing fighting as the first strategy in anything, but will not hesitate to go through with his ninja duty when the time calls for it. His fearsomeness on the field gained him much respect from his fellow Nara brethren, as it combined pure skill with genius strategic thinking. Like several other Nara, he is naturally smart but doesn't like to make it known. He will occasionally stun a superior by suggesting a battle strategy far superior to their own, but tries to avoid inputting his thought to what he calls "a fairly decent plan that will probably work". Shikani has seen much experience over the years, including the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. During war he proved to be a prime example of the Nara clan. Taking on the risen soul of a Nara Clan member, named Shikagū Nara who was revered by the title Grace of the Shadow (恵み の影, Megumi no Kage) for his skill in the clans secret techniques. Revered for his skill during this battle with Shikagū, Shikani would pick up this title after defeating the fallen Nara Clan member. On the battlefield, Shikani manages to keep calm during most instances as there is rarely anything that can excite him. The one time he grew furious on the battlefield is when he saw his teammates Chōmaru Akimichi and Inosa Yamanaka gravely wounded on the battlefield. His fury only increased his potential, but seemed to shroud his better judgement. Taking a sword through the abdomen, just to kill the attacker of his friends, Shikani proved that the Will of Fire is a strong belief of his. Appearance A tall, fair built man, Shikani has a black pony tail and coal black eyes. He has a triangular shaped goatee, sitting on his chin. He wears a black turtle neck shirt, with the red Swirl symbol on its shoulder. He wears a Konohagakure Flak Jacket over this, with modified pockets. He wears long black pants, with blue ninja sandals. Shikani has shown to carry a medium sized scroll at his lower back, used for his Shadow Warfare Technique. Abilities As a member of the , Shikani is highly intelligent on the battlefield as well as naturally gifted in physical combat. His natural talent for his clans secret techniques allow him to effectively take down large groups of enemy ninja at once. Combining his natural genius with his fighting skills, he can pull together makeshift strategies to overcome opponents who are obviously stronger than him. Many of his strategies involves combinations with his teammates, often leading to Shikani binding them,Inosa Yamanaka locking them down and Chōmaru Akimichi dealing the powerful blow. His skills have earned him a chance into the ANBU Black Ops, where he seems to gain much respect. Working with his ANBU teammates, he often serves as the background support. During a routine mission, he proved to snag down a large group of enemies his team was chasing and was able to take them all down at once with the Shadow Neck Bind Technique. Shadow Techniques Skilled in his clans secret techniques of turning his shadow into a weapon, Shikani has even gone as far as to create his own moves. His signature technique the Shadow Coffin Technique is a highly potent binding technique that can close off a target from the outside world, even blocking them from being able to be tracked by a Sensor. During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he proved to have mastered a new technique called Shadow Warfare Technique which allows him to turn a scroll into a medium to increase the length of his shadows. He will then raise his shadow into the air, taking the shape of an opposing force. During the war, he was able to mimic a group of twenty or so Zetsu Army Clones. These "Shadow" Clones, not to be confused with a , are able to envelope their targets into the Shadow Coffin Technique. Trivia * His name Shikani (奈良 鹿似) roughly translates to "Takes after deer".